From the darkness arose the light
by archer300
Summary: The chipmunks and chippettes discover that somethings are left alone while others should be handled as a team.
1. Prologue

Very long ago in a time where the world was ruled by darkness there arose four heroes. With powers of the elements they were able to free this land from the ruler of darkness. These heroes when there work was finished split their powers into eight crystals. The first crystal was a blood red ruby with the power of fire. The second crystal was a pink diamond which also had the power of fire. The third crystal was a blue sapphire with the powers of water. The fourth crystal was a purple amethyst with the powers of ice. The fifth and sixth crystal was green emeralds with the power of earth. The seventh crystal is a black diamond with the powers of darkness. The final crystal is a white diamond with the powers of light. After transferring their powers to these crystals the heroes lived out there lives in piece with the knowledge that darkness should never again be able to rule this land. As the years went by and these heroes spread the crystals around the world there was a prophecy that stated when the white and black diamond are brought together again darkness will plague this land and six new heroes will be there to vanquish this knew and even more dangerous threat. With this knowledge that the odds of the prophecy ever coming true are slim the heroes passed on to the next life.

This is my first story on this site. If you feel I have taken your story and copied it please pm me don't flame me. Reviews will be appreciated and so will constructive criticism. This is only the beginning.


	2. Just an Ordinary Day

Here is the second chapter of the story. Please note that there will be another author by the name of Alvin Seville 113 possibly writing a very similar story to this one. I gave him the idea in the first place and now he wanted me to write a story. Wanting to see his interpretation of my idea for the story so that we can compare. Alvin and the Chipmunks and Brittany and the chippettes belong to Ross and Janice Bagdasarian. The chipmunks and Chippettes are in CGI in this story.

We start our story in the Seville house with Simon and Jeannette in the basement working on their latest experiments. This particular experiment is an attempt to make realistic dummies of Alvin and Brittany so in times of frustration at their siblings they may have a very realistic way of relieving stress.

Theodore and Eleanor are in the kitchen working on a snack for later in the day for when Dave gets back from setting up their next concert for the six of them. Currently they are thinking of a way to get the cookie sheet into the stove when Eleanor gets an idea to use some boards from the side of the house to slide the sheet from the counter to the stove. Only problem is that neither her nor Theodore are strong enough to move the boards to the kitchen and set them up. Finally Theodore sees a skate board and points it out to Eleanor who gets it and with some luck they finally get the cookies into the oven to cook.

Upstairs in the munks and ettes bedroom there is currently a war going on between Alvin and Brittany. Brittany is very upset as a very nice pink skirt was ruined and she believes the culprit was none other than Alvin. Brittany is throwing everything that she can lift at Alvin who is currently attempting to dodge a variety of objects including hair brushes, her cellphone, deodorant, clothes hangers, and nail polish. Alvin was doing a very good job of dodging the items until a bottle of nail polish caught him in his groin and he fell from his bed to the floor where Brittany used some duct tape that Dave had left in their room to tape him to the floor and leave him there until she had her full revenge.

Dave is currently on his way back home to give the munks and ettes the good news that there next concert is the week after they get out of school in a month. On the way home Dave decides to stop and pick up some new clothes for the all six of the chipmunks for doing well in school this year. After the stop he arrives to his house with the smoke detectors going off as in Theodore and Eleanor's hurry to see what the ruckus going on upstairs was they forgot about the cookies they were baking.

When Eleanor and Theodore arrived at their room they saw that Alvin was taped to the floor and a smiling Brittany sitting on Alvin's chest. "How's your day going?" Brittany asks Theodore and Eleanor. "Not too bad. What are you doing?" Eleanor replies. "Teaching Alvin what happens when he ruins my clothes." Brittany responds. Just then Dave walks into the house and turns the stove off and opens some windows to let the smoke out. As he walks up to the shared bedroom to find everyone he hears something crash in the basement.

In the basement Simon and Jeannette have perfected their realistic dummies of Alvin and Brittany and were starting to use them. Simon decided to throw the Alvin dummy into a wall for a test and when it hit the wall it knocked over a shelf. Jeannette decided to just punch and kick the Brittany dummy till she kicked it into a window and shattered the window. They both deemed the tests and experiment great successes. When Dave opened the door to the basement he found Simon and Jeannette cleaning the basement and proceeds to ask them "What happened down here to cause that crashing noise." To which Simon replied with "We were able to create some realistic Alvin and Brittany dolls so that we can relieve some stress caused by those two. The crashing was probably the shelf falling when I threw Alvin into it and the other was probably when Brittany shattered the window." Dave then tells them to "Finish cleaning up this mess as they are going to eat out do to the smoke from the burnt cookies."

When Dave finally gets to the shared bedroom and walks in it looks as if a tornado had gone through it. As he is walking in he sees Brittany sitting on Alvin with Theodore and Eleanor laughing. "What's so funny you guys?" He asks the green clap ones. They just point at Alvin who is still trying to get Brittany off of him. When Dave finally sees that Alvin has had all four of his paws and tail tapped to the floor he finally asks "What did you do Alvin?" Brittany replies that "He ruined one of her pink skirts and was trying to blame someone else." This starts another argument between Alvin and Brittany. Dave immediately stops the argument and delicately removes Alvin from the floor and removes the duct tape from him with as little pain as possible.

Somewhere else in the world Ian Hawk had just found a pure Black diamond in the Earth and so he started to search for the white diamond so that he could for once and for all get rid of all of the Chipmunks and Chippettes.

So that is the Second chapter to the story. Don't forget to read and review.


	3. The concert and aftermath

Welcome back for the next chapter in this story. Short recap has Ian Hawk has already found the black diamond and is now currently looking for the white diamond.

The night of the concert and all six of the munks can't wait to perform as it has been a few months since any of them have performed due to school. Once the concert had started the munks and ettes don't miss a single beat for any song as if they have never taken a break for school.

At this same time on a mountain not far from where the munks and ettes are performing sits Ian Hawk using the black crystal to shoot bolts of pure black lightning at trees for practice. "Tonight is the night that I will end you Chipmunks." Proclaims Ian as he starts heading to the Staple Center to ruin the concert.

Once he has arrived at the Staples Center he proceeds to sneak in the back way. Now that he is inside the building he going along the corridors that will lead him to the stage and destruction of the Chipmunks. Having finally reached the stage he is pleased to see not only the Chipmunks but also the Chippettes performing. He now lies in wait for the final song so that he may ruin all of them at once. As the final song comes to an end Ian unleashes a lightning bolt of pure darkness right at a support beam hoping that it will crush them all.

As the Chipmunks and Chippettes are finishing their last song they notice a support beam is starting to fall. As soon as this happens they all jump off the front of the stage and narrowly avoid being crushed. Simon goes over to the support beam and realizes that someone was trying to kill them. "Guys we need to get out of here now as whoever did this might still be in here. Come on lets go." Yells Simon as all six of them run over to Dave and then high tail it out of the Staples Center and back to their home.

Once at their house they start thinking who would have wanted when Alvin yells out "That it was Ian Hawk." The other five agree, but none of them even know where Ian is at the moment. "Well we will have to just make sure that the security is doubled at the next concert.

Dave has just gotten off the phone with the manager at the Staples Center and they have security footage of a man sneaking in the back and finding his way to the stage and attempting to harm all of them. He informs all six of them that the tape is being sent to the police and that whoever did this will pay.

On the other side of the world another one of the Munks and Ettes old enemies has found the pure white diamond. "Now to get my revenge on those rats for making me lose my treasure that I searched so hard for."

Who is this new villain and will they team up with Ian or will they stay apart. Find out in later chapters.

If you realize who the villain is please don't say their name in a review P.M. me instead please.


	4. Another Concert and attack plus gifts

Welcome back for the next chapter.

All is well as the munks and ettes are getting ready to go perform another concert. This time they will be performing in Las Vegas at the House of Blues. While they are preparing for this concert Dave is making sure that there is more security so that Ian Hawk can't come and attack them this time. With the security checked and Dave is happy about it he goes to talk to the six of them. "Hey guys what's up." Says Dave to all six of them.

Alvin replies "My annoyance with Ian."

"Alvin don't smart mouth me or you will regret it." States Dave

"Ok sorry not much." Alvin replies as he is hit with a piece of apple chucked at him by Simon.

"That's for stepping on my tail earlier." Declares Simon

As the concert starts there is no sign of Ian anywhere in the crowd at all and that is making Dave very happy. As the six of them approach the half-way point of the concert Alvin calls for an intermission so that the audience can go get more snacks and refreshments for themselves. During this intermission a cloaked figure enters the auditorium where they are playing and takes a front row seat.

Once the concert starts back up the munks and ettes are doing great. Finally the hooded figure had seen enough and jumps up and shoots white beams out of her hands hitting Alvin in the shoulder, Simon the legs, and managing to catch Jeanette in the back. As soon as this happens the cloaked figure disappears in a flash of white light with a warning that she will be back to finish the rest of them off for good.

As soon as the three were hit Dave called for an ambulance for them. Upon arriving at the hospital the doctors tell Dave that Alvin has a dislocated shoulder and Simon has a broken femur. Jeanette though is currently paralyzed from the waist down and they are unsure if she will ever be able to walk again. Upon hearing this news Dave is furious as to who else would want to attack them. The only other person that he can think of would be Zoe, but no one has seen or heard of her since they got back from the island.

Dave gets back to the hotel room with Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany and they all go straight to bed. The next morning Dave drops Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany off at the hospital so that they can visit with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. After dropping them off Dave decides that he needs to get all six of them something as a gift to get their minds off what has now happened at both of their concerts. He stops in at a jewelry store to see if there is anything that they might like. He happens to see some crystals that look rather nice and they also happen to be in the colors that all six of them prefer. So he picks up a blood red ruby, a pink diamond, a deep blue sapphire, a purple amethyst, and two green emeralds. So he picks up all six of them and has them set in necklaces for the six of them and then takes them back to hospital for the munks and ettes.

Back at the hospital the six chipmunks are just talking and trying to figure out who else might want to cause them harm or ruin their careers. Suddenly Alvin shouts, "That it's probably Zoe from the Island."

Simon answers "That we haven't seen or heard from her since the island and that it probably isn't her." As he proceeds to slaps Alvin on the back of his head while talking.

Jeannette then asks, "Well who could it be then? We know that it wasn't Ian as this time it was a girl and used a white beam where Ian used a bolt of black lightning."

As the six of them continue to ponder this question Dave walks back in to the room and tells them, "I have a present for each of you to hopefully get your mind off of the predicament that you are all currently in." He proceeds to hand each of them a square box. As each one opens the box they see a gem inside on a necklace. All six of them are ecstatic about the gifts and then Dave tells them "You guys will leave the hospital tomorrow. Then we will go back home for a couple of days then start a month long tour across the United States." Alvin starts jumping around like a maniac till he lands on Brittany's foot and she proceeds to slap his recently fixed dislocated shoulder as payback for her foot.

That evening in the hospital Alvin's, Simon's, and Jeannette's crystals start to glow while they are sleeping.

The next morning Dave arrives at the hospital to pick up the Alvin, Simon, and Jeannette when a nurse states, "There has been a miracle as all three of them are no longer injured and there is no sign that they were ever injured in the first place." Dave just stands there and can't believe this has happened.

Back at their house all six of the chipmunks are running around and not even worrying about anyone that is trying to hurt them as they are all too excited about the upcoming tour that will take them threw fifteen different states and still have time for some sight-seeing along the way and between performances.

Down in Mexico Ian Hawk is very upset at the moment as someone has taken the white diamond that he was looking for and by the video knows many more tricks then he ever thought possible with these powers. He starts to formulate a plan to try to reach whoever the masked figure was that has the white diamond and is hoping to work with them to destroy the Chipmunks and Chippettes. His first move is to call Zoe and see if it was her as that is the only other person that wants to harm the Chipmunks and Chippettes as much as him for costing her the treasure that she was working on. As the phone is ringing it is finally picked up and answered with "You are talking to Zoe what do you want because I don't have long till I need to be going."

Ian responds with "This is Ian Hawk and I'm wondering if you by chance have a white diamond that has mystical powers."

Zoe: Yeah worked well on those rats that cost me my treasure now I want to finish the other three off.

Ian: Hey do you by chance want to work together to eliminate all six of them permanently?

Zoe: Sure lets meet up in one week in Colorado and we can discuss how we will do this for maximum effectiveness.

Back with Dave and the gang they are all packing up and getting ready to head to Madison Square Garden where they will kick off the tour for the summer. Everyone is finally packed and ready to go as the show is in three days so they get there tomorrow night and have one day to sight see before the concert which there whole tour is sold out for every show.

So the Chipmunks and Chippettes are going on a tour and Zoe is the other villain that attacked them. What schemes does Zoe and Ian have for Alvin and the gang. Will have to read to find out.


	5. Concert, Fire, and Alvittany

Welcome back for another chapter. Would like to thank Sparky and Alvin Seville113 for reading my story.

All the bags are packed as everyone gets ready for the plane ride to New York that will start their tour. Early the next morning in the kitchen we have Dave and everyone except Alvin and Brittany eating toaster waffles for breakfast. "Where are Alvin and Brittany?" Asks Dave

"Take one guess Dave." Replies Simon

"Simon go and wake them up please, don't do anything to drastic though as I don't have enough earplugs for the flight over there if Alvin is fighting with you and Brittany all the way." Dave tells Simon

"Ok." Replies Simon

As Simon enters the room there is a mischievous grin on his face. What he doesn't know is that there is a purple clad chippette following him with a camera phone to video and post to their face book account. Simon makes a quick stop in the bathroom to fill two cups up with water for his wake up call for Alvin and Brittany. Now that he has the water he spots Jeanette behind him and asks her to help him with his plan. As Simon is holding the cup of water over Alvin's head and Jeanette is holding the cup over Brittany's they are ready to proceed. Simon then pulls out his Iphone and Jeannette does the same setting them to take video they proceed to empty the cups on their respective siblings head. Alvin and Brittany bolt out of bed due to the sudden shower that they both just received courtesy of their younger siblings. Once wide awake Alvin and Brittany attempt to get there paws on Simon and Jeanette as the two smart ones high tail it right back to the kitchen with Alvin and Brittany in hot pursuit. What Alvin and Brittany didn't know was that Theodore had just dropped his glass of water and it was spilled all over the floor right at the entrance. At the last second Simon and Jeanette turn so as to not go into the kitchen and let Alvin and Brittany run through the water and lose traction causing them to slide right into the counter across from the kitchen startling Dave.

Once at LAX for their flight to New York Dave grabs Alvin and stuffs him into one of his coat pockets and buttons it up so that Alvin won't be able to jump out and cause trouble while waiting for their flight. As they are waiting Dave takes the six of them over to a small shop to get some snacks for the flight. As they here the boarding call for their flight Dave was able to get on the flight with no incidence from any of the munks, probably due to Alvin "Broken Rules" Seville not being able to roam around on his own.

Once they have landed in New York they immediately go to the hotel so that they can get a good night sleep for their day off. Having finally checked into the hotel and seeing their room was a sweet with a Jacuzzi in it. Once inside the seven of them immediately start to see that there are only four beds in the room. Brittany asks, "Dave what will the sleeping arrangements be?"

"You will each be sharing a bed with your counterpart. Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette, and Theodore with Eleanor and I won't no funny business from any of you. If any of you get caught doing something you are not supposed to be doing you will spend the night hanging on the door with your paws tied together so that you can't escape and get back to a comfortable bed." Dave informs the six of them.

That night goes by peacefully as no one wants to sleep hanging on the door. In morning Dave decides to take them to a museum that has an exhibit on an ancient culture. At the museum they are going through the exhibit when they come across a stone tablet that tells of a time when darkness ruled the land and was defeated by four brave heroes and that the heroes had transferred there powers into eight crystals. At the bottom of this tablet there was a prophecy written about darkness returning to haunt this land and that there would be six heroes each with a gem that would grant them one of the powers of the original three. After reading this Simon and Jeanette decide that Ian and Zoe had the black and white diamonds in their hands and had no idea what they were really doing except for attempting revenge on all six of them. The two of them also thought that there was a possibility that the gems the six of them were wearing could possibly be the other six crystals of the heroes in the past.

Back at the hotel room Alvin and Brittany were once again arguing over who would be taking a bath first before going to bed. At one point in the argument Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were entering the room. Right at this point a ball of fire erupts from Brittany's hand and is shot right at Alvin. The fire ball hits him directly in the chest and engulfs him in flames. As Alvin is consumed by the flames Simon and Jeanette ran to the sink to get some water to put the fire out. By the time they got back the fire was out and standing were Alvin had been was a Chipmunk wearing a red ninja suit that looked like it had just been washed.

As soon as the fire ball hit Alvin Brittany was in tears as she was scared that she had just killed Alvin and was going to be hated by everyone for doing that. Little did she know that Alvin was just fine as right before the fire ball hit him his crystal had glowed put that suit on him. When the fireball went out she was shocked to see a chipmunk standing right were the fireball had been wearing a red ninja outfit and was completely unharmed from the fireball that had hit him. Suddenly there was another flash of light and Alvin was standing there again in his signature sweater and hat. "You can take the first bath Brit." Alvin says to Brittany.

"Thanks Alvin." Brittany replies.

Simon decides that him and Jeanette must do some research now on that ancient civilization as what has just happened in their room has led him to believe that they might just have the remaining crystals around their necks. That evening while everyone else was asleep two munks were still awake.

"Brittany are you alright?" Asks Alvin

"Fine now Alvin. Just was really worried that I had killed you when I saw that fireball hit you in the chest." Brittany responds

Alvin: don't worry the crystal put that suit on me right before I got hit. I never felt a thing.

Brittany: really that must be cool then. You know Simon and Jeanette think that the crystals that we wear around our necks might be the remaining six from the prophecy in the museum.

Alvin: yeah that's what they think. Most of the time when they think something like that it is most likely true also.

Brittany: so then are you sure you that you're fine?

Alvin: Yeah hey maybe at our next stop I can take you out to dinner just the two of us. What do you say Brit?

Brittany: sure Alvin. Is there anyone that you love?

Alvin: yeah there is one person that I really love, but I wonder at times if she has the same feelings towards me?

Brittany: who is it?

Alvin: can't tell because I'm afraid that maybe they will hate me if I admit my feelings for them.

Brittany: oh.

Brittany goes back to bed with her head down low as she doesn't know if Alvin loves her as much as she loves him. At the same time Dave wakes up to find Alvin starring out at the night sky.

Dave: Alvin what's the matter?

Alvin: Dave I am in love with Brittany and am afraid to admit it.

Dave: Alvin she loves you to, but you just have to admit it to her. Don't be afraid of rejection as if you never ask you will only be rejected.

Alvin: Dave do you think you can help me then?

Dave: what do you have in mind then?

Alvin: during the concert I want to sing a solo and have the night sky light up with fireworks that say Brittany I love you will you go out with me.

Dave: Alvin I think I can arrange something like that for you.

Alvin: thanks Dave.

Dave: now get to bed otherwise you will sleep on the door got it.

As soon as Alvin heard that he went straight to bed with his mind at ease for the concert tomorrow evening.

The next day was the day of the concert and everyone was nervous and excited at the same time. Dave had informed everyone that if this tour was as big as a hit as they were all thinking then they might be able to afford a bigger house and everyone could have their own private room for their hobbies and activities. At the mention of this all six of the munks started jumping for joy. When they got to Madison Square Gardens that evening everyone was pumped for the concert including Brittany who was feeling a little down because she has no idea how to express her feelings for Alvin.

As the concert started everyone was doing their best. Alvin wasn't showboating for a change as he really wanted his own room for his game systems. At the half way point of the concert they had another intermission, but this time the munks and ettes went to sign autographs for twenty minutes and meet with the fans. After the intermission the concert proceeded as planned and after what was to be believed as the last song of the night the audience was given a treat when it was announced that Alvin was going to do a solo performance. Dave had made sure that Brittany was watching this performance. Once the song reached the end the night sky was lit up with fireworks that said Brittany I love you. Brittany was in tears when she saw that. She ran onto the stage and grabbed Alvin and proceeded to kiss him square on the lips letting him know that she shared the same feelings for him. That evening was there last night in New York as their next performance was going to be in Pittsburg at the baseball stadium.

Back at the hotel room Dave pulled Alvin and Brittany aside and told them that if he caught them doing anything inappropriate that he would immediately take them to the vet to be fixed were they would never have kids. Alvin and Brittany told Dave that they would wait for anything of that nature for a while. Little did Dave know that he would not be able to touch Alvin and Brittany to follow through with his threat since she had discovered her powers, but that was something that she wasn't going to be telling him till he attempted anything of the sort.

Thanks for reading this chapter. First time trying to write a romance scene if you have any suggestions on this tell me in a pm. As always review if you would like. Till the next chapter everyone stay squeaky.


	6. Water, Ice, and Training

Welcome back for another exciting chapter.

As everyone gets ready to board their flight to Pittsburg Simon is trying to research more on the heroes of the past. Once in the air Simon is talking to Jeanette about what he has found out. He decides that once he lands he will try to figure out if all of the crystals that they were given are the crystals of power that was spoken about in the museum.

Once in the air Alvin and Brittany decide to take a nap. Little did they know two green clad siblings were waiting for this so that they would be able to get a little bit of black mail material on their older siblings.

Theodore and Eleanor wait patiently for Alvin and Brittany to fall asleep and once they did Eleanor went back to the inflight movie until she got the signal from Theodore. Theodore patiently waits till he sees Brittany slide over and use Alvin's chest as a pillow for her head. As soon as he sees this he instructs Eleanor to get the camera for a couple of pictures. Once the pictures were taken Theodore shows them to Simon and sends him a copy of the photos. Simon is thinking to himself that he will not have to do anymore chores once they are back from this tour.

Once the plain has landed and everyone disembarks Alvin and Brittany wakes up to see their siblings with big smiles on their faces. Simon informs them that they will be doing all the chores for the rest of the summer once the tour is over. Alvin looks at Simon and doesn't believe that he will be doing any of the chores until Simon shows him and Brittany the pictures of them sleeping together and informs then that if they didn't do all the chores the picture will go all over the internet. Brittany and Alvin agree to their demands for now.

At the hotel Dave informs them that the sleeping arrangements will be the same for the whole tour. Dave then calls for lights out as tomorrow they will be sightseeing in the morning and the concert in the evening before having another day to themselves. At about 1 a.m. Simon gets up and starts doing more research as he can't sleep. The light from his phone wakes up Dave and the next thing Simon knows is that he is being picked up from the bed. Dave proceeds to take his phone from him and puts him on the door where Simon will be spending the night. The next morning at about 6 a.m. Alvin wakes up and sees Simon asleep on the door. He hurriedly goes and gets his phone and snaps a few pictures and wakes up Brittany to show her that the two of them won't be doing any chores at all.

Once everyone is awake and has eaten breakfast Alvin informs Simon that he and Brittany won't be doing his chores anymore. Simon reaches for his phone only to remember that Dave had taken it from him last night and then the realization that Alvin probably has a picture of him sleeping on the door and for once in his life he was actually in trouble.

As everyone heads out to go walk for a little bit before there concert in the evening they all stop and have lunch at a McDonalds. As they all walk in Alvin decides to immediately run over and jump into the ball pit. This leads to all of them playing in the ball pit and Alvin getting pelted with numerous balls as Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor have formed a small alliance to try and payback to Alvin everything that he has done to them. With Theodore and Jeanette tossing balls up to their counterparts who are hanging from the roof of the ball pen and from their Simon and Eleanor are throwing them at Alvin every time he comes up from under the balls. Eventually he decides to go and hide behind Brittany, but that was a big mistake as Eleanor decides that Brittany was suddenly in on the game and starts to pelt her with the balls along with Alvin. Finally after about ten minutes of this Alvin decides that he has had enough and decides to climb out of the pit. Once he gets on the edge he is pelted with to final balls a plastic one to the gut and one made of ice to his nuts. At this Alvin falls back onto Brittany and they leave to go eat their food with Dave. After lunch everyone except Dave is at the hotel relaxing before the concert that is in three hours. During this time Alvin is trying to find out how he got hit with a ball of ice during the one sided battle that was going on. Simon's only answer would be that someone else had awakened the powers of the ancient heroes. Simon gets his phone out and starts researching again. While he is doing this Alvin thinks that it was possibly Jeanette that awakened her powers as Simon was throwing and Jeanette was arming him. As Simon is doing his research Brittany's hand catches fire again but this time it consumes her body and then when the flame died out she was standing their wearing a ninja suit just like Alvin's but in pink. Simon looks up from his research and has found out which crystals have which powers to them.

The red ruby and pink diamond have the powers of the first hero which controlled fire. They can't be harmed by any type of flame and the flame of the other can heal them of any physical harm. The wielders of these two crystals have an unlimited supply of strength as long as there is some form of heat around them including body heat. They are weak against any type of water, but strong against any type of earth based attacks. Once one of the crystals powers have been awakened the other one will be to. Once the wielders of these crystals are deemed strong enough they will be able to combine their attacks to double their strength and effectiveness. To use these powers they will have to control their emotions so as to not let the fire get out of control.

The blue Sapphire and purple amethyst have the powers of the second hero which controlled all forms of water. Unlike the first hero this hero split his powers in two. The first part was control over all water forms and the second able to control just ice. The wielders of these crystals can't be drowned or frozen solid. The wielders also can use any type of water for their attacks including the perspiration from any one's body. Once one of these crystals powers have been awakened the other will also be awakened. Once strong enough the users will be able to combine their attacks to double their effective powers against their foes. The wielders of these two crystals will be weak against any earth type attack, but strong against any fire type of attack. The wielders of these two crystals must be very careful as the power of water is great, but the dangers of not respecting this particular element is deadly to all. As with the powers of the first two crystals these two may heal the other from practically any physical injury.

The twin green emeralds have the powers of earth. The wielders of these two crystals will have the powers of the youngest of the heroes, the powers of earth. This particular power isn't necessarily strong when used by just one of the wielders, but when the two wield the power together their power is limitless. With the power of the earth that is all around them they are strong against water, but weak against fire. Once one of the crystals powers have been awakened the other will also be awakened. This particular power also has the ability to heal anyone from any physical harm even themselves. The users of the power of earth must take great caution as even though there power isn't the strongest among the bunch they will be consumed by the earth if they start to get too dependent on any of the others.

After Simon finishes reading the description of their powers Dave walks in to get them and take them to the concert. At the concert everything is going without any types of problems. As they get ready to perform their last song for the evening Dave informs them that there will be a firework show after the concert. As soon as they ended their last song the firework show started. Near the end of the fire work show one of the sparks from the fireworks catches a curtain and starts a fire.

Seeing this happen Simon attempts to use his water powers but is having no success with it. Brittany then gets really angry and her body erupts into fire and she steps out of the flames with her pink ninja suit on. She then decides to make a small fireball and hurl it at Jeanette. As soon as Simon sees the fireball headed for Jeanette he feels a small tug at his gut and he lets loose a stream of water stopping the fireball from hitting Jeanette. Once Simon realizes what has happened he goes to work putting out the fire that was started. Once the fire is out Simon realizes that he is wearing a ninja suit of dark blue just like Brittany's and Alvin's. Dave sees this and immediately asks what is going on here.

Back at the hotel room Simon tells Dave everything that has happened and all of his research that he has been doing. Upon hearing this Dave wants to cancel the tour, but the munks tell him that it will be fine. Just tell the media that there was no danger and it was just a publicity stunt at the end of the show. Dave also gets the footage from when the fire started to when the fire was put out so that Simon could analyze the data and understand better how each of their powers worked.

The next morning Dave goes out and leaves the six munks to themselves with the instructions to not get into any trouble. Simon goes to Alvin and Brittany after watching how she used her powers at the concert and wants to run a test.

He starts out by having Brittany and Alvin face away from each other and then proceeds to make Alvin angry. As he does this Alvin lashes out but no fire came forth. He attempts the same thing with Brittany and when she lashes out again no fire came out. This leads Simon to re-watch the video of the incident. He pays closer attention to when Brittany transforms and sees that her arms are bent and at her waist when she got angry. Armed with this knowledge Simon goes back and shows Alvin and Brittany what he wants them to do this time. Again Simon is making Alvin mad and when Alvin screams out in anger with his arms bent and at his side he erupts into a small ball of fire that quickly burns out and standing where Alvin was is a munk in a red ninja outfit. Simon then repeats the test with Brittany and she to erupts into a small ball of fire and when the fire burns out there she is standing in a pink ninja outfit. After seeing this Simon has Jeanette come on out for another test. He instructs Brittany to hurl a small fire ball at him so that he can try to activate his powers on demand. As soon as Brittany unleashes her fireball at Simon puts his arms at his side and screams in anger, but gets hit in the foot by the fireball. Jeanette then rushes over and places her crystal on his burned foot. His foot immediately heals from the burn. He goes back and watches the video again and sees that he was trying to protect Jeanette when he used his powers and he also remembers feeling a small tug in his gut when he used them the first time. He theorizes that his and Jeanette's power is activated when the feel the need to protect someone. With this new information he goes back to try again. This time he instructs Brittany to hurl a fireball at Jeanette instead. As soon as the fireball leaves Brittany's hand Simon runs over and pushes Jeanette out of the way. As this happens Simon is surrounded by water and the fireball sizzles out. When the water recedes there standing in a blue ninja outfit is Simon. Simon then instructs Jeanette to feel the need to protect something that she holds dear to her heart. As soon as she is feeling this need a wall of ice surrounds her. When the ice shatters from the inside out there is Jeanette standing in a purple ninja outfit.

After all this testing everyone is really tired as Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette feel like they have just ran a marathon. They go back into the room to take a nap. When they wake up they find themselves in Dave's coat pocket at the terminal to go to their next tour stop in Miami.

Thanks for reading this Chapter. Would also like to thank Sparky and Alvin Seville 113 for reviewing.


	7. Simonette, Training, showboating

Welcome back again. Would like to thank all of my reviewers The Simonette 254, Alvin Seville 113, and Sparky.

As the plane landed and everyone got off the plane all of the munks were feeling a little tired from the performance. Simon has secretly told himself that he will give ask Jeanette to become his girlfriend tonight. Once everyone got to the hotel Dave told them that they would be going to Disney World the next day and then having a concert at the Miami Dolphin's stadium.

In Colorado Springs, Colorado at a hotel two figures meet. Ian and Zoe meet up finally and start discussing their plan to annihilate the chipmunks and chipettes. At first they each try to take the others crystal for the power to ultimately destroy them. After fighting for a few minutes Zoe decides that if they work together then they would both benefit much sooner than planned. After close discussion Ian had talked Zoe into having them alternate their attacks at different concerts so as if one gets caught the other can break them out of any prison or bind that they would be put in. Both agreed that they would both be at the concert, but only one would attack per concert. They also agreed that if any of the munks or ettes were injured at the concert then they would back off on the attacks to try and cover for a while so that it wouldn't be too predictable of them. They will start their plan with the next concert that will be held in South Carolina. The two leave so that they may get there in time for the concert.

Meanwhile Eleanor wakes up in the chipmunk door cubby as she refused to stay asleep and had woken everyone up by watching TV. till four in the morning. As soon as Brittany woke up she snapped a few pictures of Eleanor in the cubby asleep and wakes Alvin up to show that they now won't have to do anyone's chores but their own once they get back from the tour. Alvin smiles as he realizes that he now is free from almost all of his chores once he gets back. After everyone is wide awake they find themselves at the entrance to Disney World. Dave tells them that they have all day there and that if any of them get into any trouble what so ever then they would be sleeping in the cubby for the night. All six of them venture off to different parts of the park. Being too short to ride any of the cool rides Dave realizes that he will probably be putting two certain munks into the cubbies tonight and he will make sure to tie their paws together so that they won't be able to escape and go back to their bed.

With Theodore and Eleanor they immediately head over to check out the tours of how sourdough bread and tortillas were made. As they get into the building they realize that all of the stuff to watch is a little higher up so they ask the tour guide for the building to allow them to sit on her shoulders. The tour guide immediately allows them to and from then on Theodore and Eleanor are thoroughly enjoying the tour. When the tour was finished they were handed a loaf of bread for the two of them. Not being able to carry it around all day they call Dave to come over to where they are so that he can carry it for them. Once Dave arrives at the exit of the sourdough bread tour he questions Theo and Ellie where they got a whole loaf as usually they only gave you a small piece for the tour. They tell him that they were just handed the whole loaf and even offered to pay for it, but the tour guide told them that they had made her day by just going through the tour as she is a big fan of the two of them. Next Theo asks Dave to go with them into the tortilla factory tour so that they can see and not bother the tour guide this time. He happily agrees and the three of them go through the tour and at the end they are given a whole bag of corn and flour tortillas by the workers there. After this the two green clad munks go and just wonder around till it was time to leave.

As soon as Simon and Jeanette left the group they headed over to the epcott center to spend their day. Once they arrived the two of them spent many hours learning all about the solar system and planet earth. Once they were getting ready to leave Simon stops Jeanette by a pond that has many different flowers around the shore and a wide variety of fish in the water. "Jeanette since the day that I met you I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." Simon says

Jeanette: oh Simon when my sisters and I were in the orphanage back in Australlia all we wanted to do was meet you and your brothers.

Simon: Jean what I'm trying to say is that I love you and would be honored if you would be my girlfriend.

Jeanette. Si I would love to. I love you to.

As soon as Jeanette says that she faints from the excitement and Simon catches her before she falls in the water. When she wakes up it is dark out and she realizes that she must have fainted after their conversation. The two of them head back to the entrance to meet up with everyone.

Right after everyone split up it didn't take long before Alvin and Brittany decided to go to the arcade for a bit. Once there the two of them realized that they had left all of their money in the hotel room. So the two of them decided to try and just walk around for the day. After a few hours of this they decided to go and catch a showing of Captain Eo. After waiting in line for the show and given some miniature glasses to wear for the show they took their seats in the front row so that no one would sit on them. After the show the two of them just walked around the park for a few more hours then met up with Simon and Jeanette at the front so that they could all go back to the hotel and be ready for their next concert the following evening.

Back at the hotel Dave was very happy that everyone had actually behaved themselves for a change as he looks over at Alvin. Later that evening Dave was awoken by the sounds of two chipmunks arguing in their sleep. To hopefully be able to get some sleep he picks up Alvin and ties his paws together before putting him in one of the cubby's for the night. Then he proceeds to repeat this with Brittany and put her in a different cubby and hope that that is able to keep them from arguing. Early the next morning Alvin and Brittany wake up to see that they are both in the chipmunk door cubbies and don't even remember being put there. Dave then wakes up and makes a pot of coffee before he takes a few pictures of the two munks in the cubbies as they wake up. After everyone wakes up and sees that Alvin and Brittany were in the cubbies Dave finally gets them out and unties them so that they may eat breakfast. Alvin then asks Dave why he and Brittany ended up in the cubbies in the first place. Dave informs him that he and Brittany were arguing in their sleep over hogging the blankets and woke him up.

After breakfast Simon and Jeanette decide to do some more research on the powers that they all possess. He finds out some more information on all of the crystals including the black and white diamond. He also finds out that all of their powers can only be used when they have been turned into their warrior mode.

The wielder of the black diamond will have control over half of the fourth warriors powers. He will be able to see in pitch darkness and also shoot out concentrated beams of dark energy in any shape that he wishes. The wielder of this crystal can also summon forth demons from the dark to do his bidding. The wielder of this crystal can only be healed by the white diamond and can't be healed from injuries sustained by elements or elemental attacks. If the user of this crystal is strong enough they may combine their powers with the white diamond to increase the power of each attack to where no shield may stop it. The only weakness is attacks in the form of light while it is strong when attacking from the shadows. The user of this crystal is also weakened when in places of bright light and stronger when in the shadows or darkness

The wielder of the white diamond will have the other half of the fourth hero's powers. This crystal has the powers of light. The wielder of this crystal can shoot out concentrated beams of light that can only cause physical pain and not directly be lethal. The wielder of this crystal can also summon forth angels to do their bidding. The only weakness of this crystal is the power of darkness. The wielder of this crystal is weakened when in shadows or darkness, but stronger when in light. The wielder of this crystal can only be healed by the black diamond. If the user of this crystal is strong enough they may combine their powers with the black diamond.

To enter into warrior mode one must place their arms at their hips with elbows bent and trigger the emotion that will allow them to use their powers; for fire it is anger, for water and ice it is the will to protect someone, and for Earth it is bravery to face their fears head on.

After reading this Simon tells all of them that they will start training at their next tour stop, Fort Jackson in South Carolina. Simon informs them that they will spend the morning doing basic training with the soldiers that are currently in the army in the morning and a concert in the evening.

Dave arrives back at the hotel to take them to the stadium for their concert. Once their everyone is doing last minute checks on their equipment to ensure that there will not be any firework mishaps this time. Alvin is currently talking with Simon about possibly doing a whole concert in their warrior mode for fun. Simon proceeds to slap Alvin on the back of the head for this idea as he doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that all six of them have powers. Once the concert starts everyone is doing great and at the half way point they decide to have another intermission so that they can go and sign autographs and let the fans get more souvenirs without missing any of the concert. Alvin talks to Simon about having Jeanette use her powers to make ice sculptures of each of them. Then as the next song is started who ever starts to sing their sculpture would shatter and it would proceed until all six of us are back on stage. Simon contemplates this idea and talks it over with Jeanette and she agrees. With ten minutes till the concert resumes Alvin informs everyone what is going to happen. With everyone informed Jeanette goes into warrior mode and proceeds to make the sculptures with her powers. Once she is done Alvin and Simon go into warrior mode so that Alvin can shatter the sculptures and if anything goes wrong Simon can put out the fire that could start. With everyone set the music starts and Theodore starts to sing and everyone in the audience is startled when they see an ice sculpture of all six of the munks and suddenly Theodore's shatters as it is hit with a fire ball. Then Jeanette starts to sing and all of a sudden her sculpture shatters also. At this point the audience is really enjoying this show that they are receiving. All of a sudden they hear Eleanor's voice and then her sculpture shatters with some ice headed to the audience. When this happens Simon turns the flying ice into water and some fans in the first row get wet. Then Brittany joins the song and her sculpture gets hit with two fireballs from different direction and then there is Brittany on stage. Finally Alvin and Simon join in the song and both of their sculptures shatter and right where the sculptures were at are standing Alvin and Simon. As the song ended the audience was on their feet and loving it. After the concert and firework show everyone gets back to the hotel and then before any of them head to bed Dave informs them that they have a lot of explaining to do.

Simon informs Dave of everything that he has found out about the ancient civilization and the powers that they each possess. Dave at first was scared but then remembers that Jeanette he was informed that when they were attacked at the concert in Las Vegas that Jeanette's injuries should have her in a wheelchair for life and that she is here walking. Dave then starts to ask what type of training they will be doing so that they can control their powers. Simon informs them that they will each be doing more physical training so that their powers won't tax their body as much and will also be doing training to strengthen their powers. So in short a lot of endurance training and training using their powers till their powers tire them out. With this knowledge Dave informs them that they will have one more day here till they have to leave for South Carolina.

The next morning finds Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette up early and heading to a deserted lot to practice. Once their all four of them go into warrior mode and start sparring with their respective counter parts for about ten minutes. After this Simon is curious if when they transform they could use the wall that erupts around them as a shield to block an incoming attack. To try this Simon has armed Theodore and Eleanor with an airsoft pistol that will shoot a plastic bb at them. First up is Alvin. As soon as Alvin was in position the green clad munks start to shoot him with Theodore aiming while Eleanor is pulling the trigger. After the third bb hits Alvin he gets angry and enters warrior mode just as a bb was about to hit him and the bb melts instantly. Next up was Simon who instructs Theo to aim at Jeanette. As soon as the first shot goes off Simon is surrounded by water that stops the bb from hitting Jeanette as she decided to stand right behind Simon. Simon then has Brittany attempt the same thing and when she enters warrior mode the bb just melts as it did with Alvin. Finally Jeanette steps up for her turn. When Eleanor fires the bb she enters warrior mode and a wall of ice surrounds her and then everyone hears a small yelp from Theodore. Everyone asks what happened and Theodore informs them that he got hit with the bb. With this knowledge Simon has Alvin and Brittany and Theo and Eleanor use airsoft pistols to shoot Jeanette as she enters warrior mode. When both shots go off they are answered with small yelps again from the munks that were aiming the airsoft pistols. This time though Simon checks to see who got hit with what bb. He discovers that Theo got hit with a green bb the same color as he is firing and Brittany go hit with a red bb that was the same color as the one she fired. Simon then concludes that when Jeanette enters warrior mode she has a brief amount of time where her ice shield will reflect an attack back on to the attacker.

After a couple hours of this everyone is back at the hotel room getting ready to head to the airport to go to South Carolina in the morning where they will have a day to recover then training and concert and finally head to Texas for another stop on the tour.

Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. Until next time R.R.


	8. Training, Troops, and a Failed Attack

Welcome back for another exciting chapter. Would like to thank everyone for reviewing.

After arriving in South Carolina and checking into their hotel Dave informs them that they will be doing two concerts this time. The first is tomorrow evening on Fort Jackson for all of the troops there. The second will be at Panther stadium, home of the South Carolina Panthers. With this news everyone is excited and also wondering about their training that will take place at Fort Jackson in the morning.

The next morning finds all six of our furry friends awoken at four in the morning by a drill sergeant. The munks are then transported to Fort Jackson on an Army Hummer. On the way their they are instructed that they will be running Victory Tower and doing other strenuous activities including practice in hand to hand combat. They will be given different clothes to wear so that they don't ruin their civilian clothes. As soon as they get their Brittany is not happy to see that there new clothes are army fatigues and that there is not a speck of pink anywhere on the clothes. The six of them are then instructed to change and fall in at the back of the squad for a five mile run and anyone that doesn't finish will be doing push-ups till lunch. At the mention of this all six of them hurriedly get changed and fall in behind the assigned squad. Once everyone was in formation the squad started to run. At about the halfway point Theodore and Eleanor are starting to fall behind and are then told by another drill sergeant informs them that they will not get any lunch if they don't finish the run and will watch everyone else enjoy their lunch. After the run the munks are taken over to the Victory Tower and informed that they will run this till everyone succeeds together.

When the six of them got to the start of Victory Tower all they could say was mommy as they were all a little scared at what they had to do. When they are given the command to start they all jump as they climb up the rock wall, but half way up Alvin loses his grip and falls back down making them start all over again. Back at the bottom everyone takes there place to start again. This time all six of them make it up the rock wall and are getting ready to start crossing a twenty foot gap with ropes that they will have to swing on and transfer to other ropes to get across. As they start Simon gets on a rope and instructs them when to time the jumps from rope too rope. As they approach the other end Eleanor misses the timing for the jump and every one must start over. At the bottom again the drill sergeant informs them that although they are working as a team that they must also rely on each other's strengths to advance as one and decides to tie them to each other in a line with some rope so that they won't be able to separate too far from each other from now on. With this new knowledge and the new obstacle put in place the six of them again attempt to scale Victory tower. When they start they manage to get all the way up the rock wall by following Alvin's path. At the top they are once again going to attempt to get across the gap. Once they start all of them suddenly realize that there isn't enough rope to let them jump one at a time but instead will have to jump two at a time. The first two to jump will be Eleanor and Theodore. This time the two of them make it from the first rope to the second with no problems. Once across everyone else joins them on the second rope. Jeanette then sees that they can jump three at a time and keep momentum going so that they can continuously jump from rope too rope. This time they make it across with no problems and sees that there next obstacle is a room that is pitch black with walls that confuse them. There is a sign that states that once you enter you will have three minutes to make it to the exit and get out or the floor will open up and you will fall and have to restart. Everyone puts their heads together to figure out how to attack this obstacle and Alvin suggests that they have Theo and Ellie lead as their noses could possibly lead them to the other side. As soon as they entered the room they realize that all they can do is hear, feel, and smell for any sense of direction. As soon as the door shut Theo starts to run and everyone is forced to follow him. He is not able to see where he is going but after about two minutes they are standing back in the sun and congratulating Theo for leading them threw on the first attempt. After this they see that they must cross a rope bridge to go even higher up and Jeanette is getting scared the farther along the tower they go. Simon comforts Jeanette and telling her that the longer they stay still the longer till they will be on the tower and at these heights. She then sets herself so that they may cross the rope bridge and proceed to the next obstacle. As everyone climbs down from the bridge they are met with another wall, but this time it has no hand holds on the side that they are on. Alvin sees this and then has the other five hold the rope as he leans out and sees that the opposite side is wood and that his claws will hold in it. He informs the others of his discovery and the six of them use his idea to get up to the next level of the tower. With only a few obstacles to go all six of them are getting tired from this tower and are starting to wonder how they will even finish it. The next obstacle was a log that they had to run across and all six of them really wondered how that was a challenge when they turn around and see another soldier start to run and the log rolls and throws him off and onto the cargo net below. With only two obstacles left the six of them are running on adrenaline now. The second to last obstacle was another rock wall, but unlike the first this time they had to repel down and land on a platform twenty feet below them, if they missed the platform they would have to start all over again. Simon has Alvin go first in the group so that if he by chance misses the platform then hopefully Brittany or he can grab it. Once they start Alvin misjudges how fast they are dropping and luckily catches himself before he would have passed the platform. Adjusting his hands so that he repels a little slower he is able to land on the platform for the last obstacle. The last obstacle is jumping from a ten foot high platform and landing in a pool below. As soon as the six of them see that Jeanette and Theodore get scared and start shaking. Simon notices this and reminds Jeanette that she has the powers of ice and that she can't drown. He also tells Theo that after this they will have a nice long break before their concert. After hearing this all six of them jump off and land in the pool and are helped out by a drill sergeant. After landing the drill sergeant takes them to a private room so that they can rest and get ready for their concert later that evening.

At the concert Alvin thanks all of the troops on behalf of the Chipmunks and Chippettes for their service and for letting them train with them for a day. During the concert Dave is being shown pictures from the day with the munks and ettes from one of the drill sergeants. Dave couldn't believe that the six of them were able to do all of that and then still perform that evening. He is very proud of them for what they have done on this day.

After the concert all six of them are lounging around with a few of the soldiers that wanted to help with the cleanup from the concert. Currently they are just sitting and having a good time and enjoying the company of the soldiers who day in and day out protect the U.S.A. from attacks.

That evening Dave informs the six of them that they will be allowed to sleep in the next day. As soon as Dave mentioned the word sleep he heard the sound of six distinct snores coming from the three beds that were currently occupied by the munks and their counterparts. The next morning none of the munks or ettes woke up till almost eleven in the morning. Once every one was awake Dave showed them the pictures from their day with the soldiers. The six of them couldn't believe that they had done all of that and still performed the way they did at the concert.

That evening in the stadium all six of them are getting ready for another concert. This time though they will use the ice sculptures to introduce everyone instead of how it went in Miami. With the sculptures set and every one in their place the announcer comes on and welcomes Theodore, Eleanor, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, and Alvin as each name was said that munks sculpture was shattered by a fireball and the munk was launched from a platform from under the stage straight up and onto the stage. Everyone loved this entrance and the concert got underway with no one having any troubles at all. At the intermission all six of the munks and ettes are really happy that everything is going smoothly.

What everyone didn't know was that in the audience there were two people there to try and ruin the munks and ettes. Once the concert started again everything was going smoothly till Ian got a text from Zoe telling him that he could go ahead and attack. As soon as Alvin finished the last song for the night Ian shoots two bolts of dark energy at the group as soon as Alvin and Simon see that they immediately go to get in front of the bolts as soon as they do that they trigger their warrior mode and stop the attack before it could do any damage to anyone. As soon as Ian fired his attack most of the audience members hid under their seats and this allowed Ian and Zoe to get away from the stadium without any chance of being caught by security. Once outside Ian informs Zoe that he didn't know if he hit his targets or missed, but new he had unleashed his attack towards Alvin and Brittany.

Back inside the stadium the six munks and ettes are waiting for everything to die down before trying to leave. After seeing what happened Dave believes Simon and asks him to do more research to see if there is a way to prevent any more attacks during concerts. Simon informs him that what would need to be done was not ethical by any means and could alienate their fan base from them. Simon's only answer is to stick to the original plans for the concerts and that if there is an attack there are four of them that could either block or send the attack back at the one who initiated the attack. After hearing this Dave is pleased that Simon has done all of this research on the ancient Civilization.

Later that evening Theo and Ellie are sitting outside their hotel at a park bench just enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden Ellie thinks she says some rocks start to move on their own, she points this out to Theodore and he sees that the rocks are moving in the same direction of his hands. Theo thinks the only explanation for this is that he must have awakened his powers when they were on Victory Tower and he faced his fear of falling when he jumped into the pool. The next thing either of them sees is Theodore surrounded by a wall of dirt. Fearing the worst Eleanor tries to move the dirt with no success. A moment later the dirt recedes and standing were Theodore was is now a munk in a green ninja suit. At this moment another wall of dirt surrounds Eleanor and when it recedes there she is in a matching green ninja suit.

Back in the hotel room Theo and Ellie show everyone that they have awakened their powers and everyone is happy for them. Simon informs them that their next tour stop is in Texas and they will be there for a week with two performances and again one will beat Fort Hudd and they will spend a whole day training this time. At the mention of this the six of them decide that they will go to bed early as they will need all of their strength when they get to Texas as they just barely managed to get through the day at Fort Jackson and this time they will be using Warrior mode so that they can increase their stamina while wearing their suits.

At an abandoned building Ian and Zoe are discussing how to attack at the next concert as they obviously know that a single attack won't work as they can block those with what appeared to be powers like those of the other heroes. Zoe decides that this time she will attack from one side and Ian from another so that they hopefully can injure at least one of the munks at their next performance.

Thanks for reading this chapter and remember toR.R.


	9. Concert, Attack, Defense

Welcome back for another chapter to this story.

As Alvin and the gang arrived in Fort Hudd, Texas they were all very excited to be able to train more with their powers this time. At the hotel that evening Simon was doing more research on the powers that each one possessed. He discovered that all of them could teleport through their powers. For instance Brittany could go between places as long as there was a source of heat there, but they couldn't bring anything back with them as the fire would destroy it. At this discovery Dave is worried that Alvin will try something really reckless at a concert and asks all of them not to try to teleport during concerts to audience members and back. The six of them agree to this.

At a rundown hotel in Dallas sat Ian and Zoe figuring a new plan of attack on the six munks. " We will probably have to attack together and repeatedly to have any chance of taking down those rats." Zoe informs Ian.

Ian: probably, but we should try and aim at the fat ones first as neither of them had powers and if we attack Brittany or Jeanette then Alvin and Simon will stand in the way and block our attacks.

Zoe: what if then we launch our first attacks at the chubby ones then when Alvin and Simon go to block them we can attack Brittany and Jeanette and we should be able to at least injure one of them?

Ian: sounds good to me let's do this and this time we will succeed.

As Alvin is getting ready to spar with Brittany Simon sets some rules that will be enforced; first there will be no throwing powers at anyone else besides your sparring partner, second will go to five points which are scored threw good contact with either your powers or body parts on your opponent, third anyone not sparring will decide if contact was good or not and no arguments, the final rule is that if you break a rule the one who broke the rule will then take on everyone by themselves in a five on one match. After hearing the rules everyone agrees and then all six of them transform in to their warrior mode.

Brittany immediately hurls two fireballs at Alvin and he dodges only to receive a punch to his back. He realizes Brittany had already figured out how to teleport and had just hit him with it. As the two get ready to start again Alvin can hear Brittany laughing at him for what had just happened. When they start again Brittany again hurls two fire balls at Alvin, but this time he swings his tail and launches a whip of fire coming from his tail that hits Brittany right on the chest. With the score now tied at one to one the two get ready once again and this time Alvin rushes in to try and stop Brittany from using the trick again. As he rushes in Brittany jumps over him and shoots a few fireballs at him and he avoids all of them and this time he goes to hit her with a back hand punch and hits nothing but air and is blasted in the back by a fireball and again Brittany is laughing at hitting him in the back for a second time. He realizes that she hadn't teleported this time. As the two get ready to square off again as soon as they start Alvin throws a fireball at Brittany and another one up really high and teleports to the one that is high and then launches another fireball from the sky at Brittany and another one behind her and teleports once again this time behind her and uses his tail to throw two whips of fire at her and manages to hit her with four shots to score the remaining points to end the match. After the match and transforming back into their regular forms the two of them are exhausted and nearly pass out from the exhaustion.

Simon and Jeanette are up next and Jeanette is a little nervous as she doesn't want to hurt Simon while training. As the two of them square off Jeanette starts out by building a small wall of ice out of different pieces and then hurls all of them at once at Simon. Simon stares wide eyed at a wall of ice headed his way. He decides to jump and use his water to dodge, but as soon as he is in the air he realizes that he had just walked into a trap and is then hit about ten times by pieces of ice and lands on the ground groaning in pain. Jeanette sees that the match is over and hurriedly runs over to Simon to see if he is alright. She is relieved to see that he is not hurt just sore from her attack.

As Theo and Ellie get ready to spar they both realize that they don't want to hurt the other. Alvin having awoken from his nap tells Theo that he will get him a whole bag of cheeseballs all for himself if he wins. Brittany then wakes up and tells Ellie that she will go a whole week without complaining if she wins. As the two start they had the same idea as vines sprout up from the ground and both green clad munks were laying on the ground having been hit five times at the same time and thus ending in a draw. As everyone gathers around they agree that even though it was a draw Alvin still owes Theo a bag of cheeseballs and Brittany can't go a whole week without complaining. If Brittany complains once during the week that they are in Texas then both her and Alvin will sleep in the chipmunk door cubbies for the remainder of the tour.

Back at the hotel room all of them are taking a nap as using their powers like they did really takes a toll on all of them. That evening Dave took them out to eat again and on the way back Alvin convinces Dave to stop at a store so that he can get Theo a bag of cheeseballs for what he did earlier today. Once back at the hotel everyone gets ready to watch Cars 2. As the movie gets started Brittany doesn't want to watch it and gets ready to complain, but Alvin reminds her that the both of them will be sleeping on the door instead of a nice comfortable bed. She immediately closes her mouth and goes back to watching the movie. When the movie was over Dave instructed them to go to bed as tomorrow they were going to train some more and this time Dave was going to watch so that he knew what they could do and what they couldn't do with their powers.

The next morning their training was going to consist of trying to use their powers together and as a team. Alvin and Brittany decide to try to make a fairly large fireball. As they started the fireball starts to get out of control and Simon immediately hits it with a continuous stream of water. After this Alvin has an idea to do a three on three match against the Chippettes. They all agree to the match and they also agree that two hits and you would be eliminated from the match.

As Alvin, Simon, and Theodore decide how they will attack the Chippettes, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are discussing how to attack the Chipmunks. With each team ready they proceed to start the battle. Alvin and Simon use their powers to create a wall of steam to blind the Chippettes. As Simon and Alvin are doing this Theodore uses his powers to get behind the chippettes and proceeds to hit each one of them once before rejoining his brothers in a tree when the steam cleared.

As soon as Brittany realized what Alvin and Simon were doing the Chippettes stood back to back so as they wouldn't be as vulnerable as if they tried to stay facing one direction. As soon as they did that they all felt a punch to their backs and then when the steam cleared they saw nothing not even a single clue as to where their attackers went. With the knowledge that one more hit and they would lose someone from their team they immediately start to search for their counterparts. As they are searching Jeanette decides to power down and get behind Brittany. Jeanette then informs Brittany of her plan and Brittany then launches a fireball at a tree. When she does this two things happened; first a stream of water was sent out of one tree and then a fireball was launched at Brittany from another. Seeing the fireball launched at Brittany Jeanette jumps in front of her and then transforms back into her warrior mode. Sending the fireball right back at Alvin along with two balls of ice.

When the balls of ice and fire fly all Alvin and Simon could do was think that they were going to be humiliated as Alvin was hit with both balls of ice and inadvertently fires a fireball at Simon who is hit with both Brittany's and Alvin's fireballs eliminating the two of them from the match. Theodore watches this happens and then he finds himself hanging upside down from a vine wrapped around his paws and decides to surrender than be humiliated like his brothers.

Back at the hotel room that evening Simon is going over the progress that everyone is making with their powers. He informs Alvin and Brittany that they are really starting to control their powers really well and can't believe that they aren't trying to kill each other anymore. He is very happy with Jeanette as she is starting to become a little bit braver and not so easily walked on by anyone at the moment. Everyone is impressed with Theodore and Eleanor as shown by their improvement neither one is starting to rely on anyone else to do things for them.

That night at dinner Dave asks the six of them if they would like to use their powers as special effects in the show for their entrances on to the stage and they all agree that it could be a very good idea and really leave an impression on the audience that they won't forget. After this announcement everyone went to bed as they had the concert tomorrow for the troops at Fort Hudd.

The next morning as all but Alvin and Brittany have woken up are sitting around enjoying breakfast not expecting the surprise that they were about to receive. Little did they know that Alvin and Brittany were in fact wide awake and just waiting for the right time to surprise everyone with a little trick of theirs? As Dave went over to the stove to make sure it was turned off it all of a sudden ignited right in front of his face. He proceeded to try to shut it off and that didn't work either. Dave then asks Simon to use his powers to put out the fire that had started. When Simon finishes putting out the fire everyone goes back to enjoying their breakfast once again. All of a sudden the stove once again erupts into flames and this time everyone looks over to the bed that Alvin and Brittany are sharing and realize that there isn't anyone in the bed at the moment. At that moment everyone turns back to the stove and sees that it is no longer on fire, but still no one sees were Alvin and Brittany are at the moment. Finally Alvin and Brittany reveal themselves from under the table and scares everyone. The two of them then explain to Simon what they found out they could do with their powers now. The two of them can control not only the fire that they create, but also any fire in their vicinity.

As everyone is getting ready for the concert Simon is setting up the way that everyone is going to enter onto the stage. He has a mountain of dirt from which Theodore and Eleanor will appear from. He has a small little pool from which him and Jeanette will appear from. Then he has a small flamethrower from which Alvin and Brittany will appear from. As Simon is making sure that the preparations are set for their show everyone else is getting ready to make their grand entrance during each of their duets starting with Theodore and Eleanor, followed by Jeanette and Simon, and finally Alvin and Brittany.

The audience is waiting for the concert to start they hear the voices of Theodore and Eleanor sing and all of a sudden the mountain of earth erupts and in its place are Theodore and Eleanor singing a duet to start off the show. After their duet is finished the two of them head backstage and wait till their next song to sing when everyone else has sung their duets. Suddenly the audience hears Simon and Jeanette's voice and all of a sudden the water fountain has two jets of water shoot up and sitting on a star up above the stage is Simon and Jeanette singing a duet for the troops. As the two of them finish their song they drop from the star back to the fountain. Right before they enter the water the two of them transform into their warrior mode and teleport backstage with Theo and Ellie to wait for their next song. Backstage standing in their warrior outfits are Alvin and Brittany getting ready to teleport and sing their song. As the music dies for Simon and Jeanette's duet the two of them are in position. All of a sudden the flamethrowers fire and Alvin and Brittany teleport to just above the star where Simon and Jeanette had performed and suddenly transform out of their warrior mode and land on the star singing their duet as the star descends to the stage. Once on the stage Alvin and Brittany end their duet and are then joined by the others and finish up the concert.

After the concert was finished and everyone was back at the hotel Dave informs them that what they did was a big success and that they would be doing it again at the remaining concerts on the bases of the armed forces. With this news told to them the six of them start jumping for joy. As everyone is getting ready for bed they are all pleased with the fact that they are enjoying their tour and summer vacation, but with only a couple of weeks left on the tour and then a month to relax they will be going back to school in the fall again. As everyone climbs into bed Dave walks over and asks Alvin and Brittany to stick their paws out and proceeds to tie them together and put them into the door cubbies. When they get their Alvin asks why they were being put their and Dave informs them that this is for their little prank at breakfast that startled everyone.

The next morning everyone is up early as Dave is taking them out to breakfast instead of cooking for them. After breakfast Dave let's all of them have a day off from doing anything and just relax in the hotel room. After a while in the room Alvin gets the idea that he wants to go to the pool and convinces his brothers and their counterparts to go with him. After telling Dave where they all are doing Dave tells them to be back in time for dinner and takes them to the pool. Once their Dave hoes back to the room to relax without fear that he will have to yell for a little while.

At the pool Simon and Jeanette and sitting at the bottom just enjoying each other's company and liking the idea that none of their siblings can bother them down there. Alvin and Brittany are trying to find a way to annoy Simon and Jeanette, but everything they come up with is being foiled by Simon and Jeanette. Alvin starts wondering how Simon is using his powers without being in warrior mode and then gets a good luck underwater to see that Simon is in his warrior mode along with Jeanette at the bottom of the pool. After a couple of hours at the pool everyone had had enough and decided to call it a day and go back to the hotel room where Dave is.

Back at the hotel Dave had prepared dinner for everyone and is informing them that tomorrow would be another concert with an after party that they would be attending. After dinner was served everyone sat on the couch and enjoyed a movie till it was time for bed.

The next morning found everyone at the stadium for the concert as this time they are just going to do a more standard entrance opposed to what they were doing for the troops. As everything is being set up for the concert Alvin realizes that they are becoming more popular than he ever imagined and is extremely excited. As the day wore on and all final adjustments were made everyone got ready for their performance.

As the stadium filled Ian and Zoe found somewhere that they could attack from and not be spotted easily. They set up and wait deciding that they would attack at the after party when all six of the munks would be too tired to retaliate and defend themselves.

As the concert was going Dave was standing off to the side watching everyone perform and he couldn't be happier then right now as all six of the munks are doing what they love to do and are doing it to the best of their abilities.

After the concert was over Alvin and everyone else had about thirty minutes till the after party would start. Everyone was very excited as this was the first time that Dave let them attend the after party of one of their concerts. As all six of them meet up with Dave to go to the party Dave warns them that if any of them act up at this party all six of them will spend the remainder of the tour sleeping in the chipmunk cubby hotel as Dave is now calling it.

At the party all six of the munks are having a grand time. No one is acting up and at the same time no one has seen Alvin for the past thirty minutes either. Dave starts to wonder where Alvin is and questions Simon and Jeanette about where Alvin might be. The two bespectacled munks inform Dave that Alvin is in the closet and that he wanted to be in there for the time being.

Alvin is very annoyed at this point as his paws are frozen together and he can't do anything at this moment to free himself. Suddenly he hears a commotion from outside at the party and suddenly the ice around his paws shatters and he frees himself from the closet to see that most of the party guests are gone and there is Ian and Zoe getting ready to attack his brothers and the chippettes.

As soon as the party goers had fled the scene Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore turn and see that Ian and Zoe had crashed the party and were getting ready to attack them. Brittany looks over and sees that Alvin had freed himself from the closet and was directly behind Ian and Zoe with the perfect position to attack them without being seen. All of a sudden Zoe launched an attack at Jeanette who stood there with a mischievous smirk on her face as if she was waiting this whole time for one of the two to attack her. As soon as Zoe had launched her attack Jeanette decided to transform into her warrior mode and send the attack right back at her.

As soon as Jeanette had transformed so did Alvin and he immediately went to work shooting fire balls at Ian. As he did this he found a pink clad ninja on Ian's head shooting fire balls at Zoe before teleporting to his side and the two of them then started blasting Ian until he reached a shadow and teleported away from the attackers.

Meanwhile Zoe was having just as much luck as Ian had. Jeanette had managed to freeze Zoe's arms and legs in place and let Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor hurl spheres of water and earth at her until she finally was able to get free and using her powers blinded everyone and got out of there before she was injured any further.

After the attack Dave and all of the munks were sitting down back at their hotel and just couldn't believe that Ian and Zoe are still trying to take some form of revenge on all of them. With only location left for the tour everyone is starting to be ready for a break before they all have to go back to school for their final year before graduating. In the hotel room Dave is calling the South Point hotel about security measures that are in place for the concert. He is doing everything that he can do to make sure that no one is going to be hurt at the final three concerts of the tour.

Suddenly a news segment pops up on t.v. showing the attack on the six colored ninjas from Ian and Zoe. Dave at this point is happy to realize that the person that recorded this didn't get a look at who were the munks in ninja outfits. Dave then has everyone get into bed as they have a flight in the morning to Las Vegas were they will spend a week and perform three concerts.

Zoe is looking over Ian and sees that at this moment he is not capable of launching any type of attack in his condition. She decides that they will wait for a while till he is fully healed from his burns and she must heal as well because of the rats that were attacking her did enough damage that she can't heal herself with her powers. She realizes that her and Ian won't be able to attack the munks again until after November when they are both fully healed. In the mean time she is going to start researching her and Ian's power to see if they can come up with a better way to extract there revenge on everyone.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the long time between updates. Would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far.


End file.
